Russian Love
by CanadianWild
Summary: Boris and the abbey are gone! Tala & Kim, Talas sister are free. But the question is will kai fall head over heels or never love again?.... ON HIATUS!
1. Your No Spring Chiken

**_()Russian ()_**

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

_**Chapter 1: Your No Spring Chiken**_

**_Disclaimer: Violet Hiwatari doesn't own beyblade or any of _****_Their characters, _****_Just her OC Kim and her friends._**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**_Keys; _**

**_/Talking in Russian/ _**

**_"Normal Talking" _**

**_'Thoughts'_**

**_+Actions+_**

_-------------------------------------------------------_

**_"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" Tala Shrieked _**

**_"NO. GIVE ME THE DAMN REMOTE CONTROL!" Kim Wailed _**

**_+CLICK+_****_"Oh god their fighting again...oh well Valkovs will be Valkovs" _****_Spencer could hear their screams through the entire household. _**

**_"Did you hear some thing?" Tala curiously asked _**

**_"No. what didit sound like?" Kim asked also curious _**

**_"It sounded like someone's in the house! " Tala exclaimed _**

**_"Hmmmm…I wonder who could it be?" Kim was now sitting on _****_Herbrother's stomach. With the remote control in hand _****_(Ha ha she won long live the girls) _**

**_"Jeee Instin could it be a robber!" Note the sarcasm in his voice _**

**_"YO QUITE YOUR FIGHTING…DON'T MAKE ME COME _****_UP THERE!" _**

**_"SPENCER!" Both said at the same time _**

**_Spencer pops his head trough the doorway to see just _****_Kim sitting on the coach "Hey where's Tala?" _****_Asked Spencer _**

**_"Underneath the tub of shit named Kim!" exclaimed Tala _**

**_"Bad…BAD idea!" Spencer said covering his eyes _**

**_"Huh?" Tala asked dumbstruck_**

**_+SMACK+_**

**_"OWWWW… WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT 4?" Tala screamed, rubbing his head where Kim had smacked him. _**

**_"HMMM…. LET ME THINK 4 CALLING ME A TUB OF SHIT…LARD ASS!" _**

**_"NEWS FLASH SIS YOUR NO SPRING CHIKEN!" _**

**_"SCREW YOU TALA!" _**

**_"And how many times has she said that today?" Asked Spencer _**

**_"All I can say is its a new 'SCREW YOU TALA' record!" Tala said like he'd just done something a mother would be proud of. _**

**_"So I guess that means over 60 am I right?" _**

**_"Hell yeah I think I made her say it like 120 time or more…or was 109…hmmm…oh well I can't remember I lost track" Tala gave a sheepish full tooth grin. _**

**_Kim smacked her forehead 4 the 19th time that day...'is it just me or is Tala losing some brain sells?' Kim thought to her self. Before getting off of Tala to go into the kitchen to get something to eat. _**

**_Kitchen _**

**_'Hmmm…what to eat? What to eat?' she asked her self before finding a box 'Ritz Crackers' _**

**_'I wonder how Kai's doing with the Bladebreakers?…Maybe I should call and check up…'Kim's train of thoughts where cut short by the sound of the phone ringing _**

**_"I'LL GET IT!" _**

**_"Hello?" _**

**_"Hey"_**

**_-----------------------------------_**

**_V/H;HA ha cliffy any way please no flames and please R&R._**


	2. Long Time No See

B.T.A's Note Of Apology: I'm SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY That It Took Me So Long to Update Can You Guys/Girls Ever Forgive Me? Any Way The Reason I Didn't Update For So Long Was Because I Had A Really Big Case Of Writers Block! Well I Hope You Guys/Girls Can Find The Heart To Forgive Me Here's Chapter 2! $#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$ Chapter 2:Long Time No See! Recap: "Hello?" "Hey!" #$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#  
''Oh Hello Kai"

"Hey Kim, long time no talk eh?"

"Yea…so what's new and exciting?"

"Oh nothing that is, if you count the fact that that I'm coming for a visit with the team of course!"

After hearing this Kim nearly dropped the phone but caught it just in time.

"Really?"

"Yes Kim I'm coming home…."Kai let his sentence hang "But…don't tell Tala or any of the others yet I want it to be a surprise…ok?"

".." Silence "Kim? Are you there?" "Oh… Um yea I'm here! Uh Kai did you want me to come pick you guys up at the airport?" "Oh yea that would be great that is if you mind driving all the way down to the airport?" "Oh that's no problem I got my license renewed so I'm good to go. Ok?" "Ok. Well the plane leaves tonight 9:00p.m, and it's now 7:00p.m and weir all packed up and ready too go!"

"Ok when will the plane be arriving do you know?"

"Yea it'll be landing at 5:00a.m. Are you ok with that time?" "Yea that's fine I'll just have to get up an hour earlier" "Ok great then will see you then" "K till then Kai" "Bye" "Bye" :BEEP: #$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$ BTA:YAY 2 chapter's officially up Thx 4 all 4 reviews Luv, Blood Tainted Angel (BTA) 


	3. Have you checked the children?

Chp.3 Have You Checked The Children? &&&&&&&&&&&&&&

BTA: Anywho here's chp.3 oh and a little note Kai and the rest of the bladebreakers are all ready there ok!And it's almost 3:00p.m k   
So it hade been 10 hour since Kim hade gone to pick up the boys & Kai,  
and Tala and the Blitz boys boys are still all a sleep but Kim and the boys wouldn't know that because there all down at the park. Which has 4 blade dishes, a skate park, a playground, and last but not least a basketball court.

"WOW! This is a nice park" Max so kindly stated while looking at all the neat stuff they hade at the park, so his eyes are currently like this Oo. (Me:o0ha ha ha Kai: shut up and get on with the fic Me: Fine Mutters under breath Mr.gurmpy gills Kai: I HEARD THAT!)

"So what are we gonna do here?" Tyson said while looking at the playground

"Were here too…PLAY!" Kim yelled causing Kai to plug his ears for one reason Kim was standing right beside him when she yelled that.

"Kim?" Kai asked her holding both of her hands in his and looking at her affectionately "Yes Kai?" Kim looked at him with dreamy eyes Kai took a deep, breath ready to voice what he'd been holing in for so long "Kim… WOULD YOU STICK A SOCK IN IT YOUR BLOODY LOUDER THAN TYSON FOR GODS SAKE!"

After hearing this Kim held an almost hurt expression on her face and started to yell back at her childhood friend Me: may I add BEST childhood friend

"WELL EXSCUS ME BUT AT LEAST I KNOW HOW TO BE LOUD UNLIKE YOU  
ALWAYS KEEPING TO YOURSELF JEEZ KAI LIVE A LITTLE"

"NOO IT'S AGAINST MY POLOSY I'M NOT ALOUD TO BE LOUD…" Kai stopped yelling to look at Kim who's giggling like hell right now "WHAT THE HELL'S SO FUNNY WOMAN?"

"giggle Your being loud!" As she says this Kai's left eye starts to twitch uncontrollably. Then he just drops her hands and leaves to go practise in the nearest blade dish. 'Oh Kai I guess I'll never really get to show you how much I really care about you but let me tell you this no and I mean NO fan girl is EVER gonna come at least within 10 feet in front of touching your precious body without dieing from my wrath' /Wow I see weir getting a little protective now are we/Draizier/sorry mistress but I can help but fell your strong feelings to wards our former captain/whatever think whatever you want but you of all people know that I'm just going to deny it/Yes that much is true but you know you can fell them too/

/…Not listening…/

/Oh god I give up trying to understand you…/

/Thank you that was such a complement…NOT Now get lost you Frozen Duck/

/I'M AN ICE PHEONIX…ICE PHEONIX NOT A FROZEN DUCK YOU IDIOT!…/

/you know you're the only one that seems to get away with calling me an idiot. Did you know that/

/Duh of course I knew that/

/K just making sure/

/…/

/Why are you ignoring me…What did I do this time/

/Kai/huh? What about Kai/hey space cadet look ahead/Huh/ 

BTA: HA HA HA cliffys will rule the WORLD  
Kai: whatever BTA: mutters a hole bunch of names for Kai Funsucker, Killjoy, Mr, Grumpy gills…ect  
Kai: What the hell are you muttering about?  
BTA: Nothing…  
Kai: Yea right!  
BTA: Kaiiiii why don't you ever believe me cries  
Kai: …Whatever cry baby  
BTA: pulls out giant mallet here's Johnny  
Kai: OoAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH runs for life  
BTA: Bye and plz leave a good review see the little purple button press it press it NOW! 


	4. NOTE Please Read I

Sorry Peoples (lol I said peoples hahahahahcoughchokeweezchoke…again)

Any ways I'm begging you please help me I need new people for my story and I need you to vote on a "Fall Out Boy" song (and if you've never heard of this band I suggest you go and buy their cd IT'S FUCKING AWSOME I LUV THEM…ahem…anyway, you have 13 choices. Why you ask so many well that's simple because that's how many songs are on their cd and I can't pick just some of them so here goes nothing but just because I'm a NICE PERSON I'll change my mind I'll say about um………I'll get back too you after listening to their cd over again……………………………………………………………Comes Back 2 Hours Later Finally I've Narrowed It Down Too 9 other songs oh yea and there all my most favourite songs off of the whole entire cd ok? Ok!

#1) Our Lawyer Made Us Chang The Name Of This Song So We Wouldn't Get Sued

#2) Of All The Gin Joints In All The World

#3) Dance, Dance

#4) Nobody Puts Baby In The Corner

#5) 7 Minutes In Heaven

#6) Sophomore Slump Or Comeback Of The Year

#7) A Little Less Sixteen Candles, And A Little More "Touch Me"

#8)Get Busy Living Or Get Busy Dying

#9) XO

And If Anyone Wants Lyrics To These Songs Just Tell Me So In A Review Message Or A Private Message If You Can That Is ok?

Luv,

Blood Tainted Angel a.k.a BTA


End file.
